


One and Two

by When_Theres_Moonlight



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Theres_Moonlight/pseuds/When_Theres_Moonlight
Summary: Their first time wasn’t what they’d expected. Their second changed everything.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The One with Ross’s Wedding Part 2 (4.24) and The One After Ross Says Rachel (5.01), with references to it, The One with Phoebe’s Uterus (4.11), The One with The Sonogram at the End (1.02), and The One With the Truth About London (7.16).

Chandler didn't usually have sex when he was drunk. Well, he didn't usually have sex at all, but on the occasions that he did, he was painfully sober and painfully awkward.

And of course, he still was. Both. But the thing about having sex when sober is that the other person usually is too. But she…definitely wasn't.

And that was a concern. Because, well, their whole group dynamic would be a more than a little sullied if he and Monica had a one night stand that she was destined to regret. But…if she wasn't going to regret it, then this could be quite the boon for him.

Because of the sex, duh. But also, if she was drunk and he was sober, well, that put him at an advantage, right? He could make this very good. For her. It was always going to be good for him. The most action he'd gotten since his break-up with Kathy had been when they'd gotten the free porn on the TV, and that hadn't even been great, since the porn had been in the living room and Joey was always home. He hadn't exactly been able to make good use of it.

So, basically, even the most mediocre of hookups could have gotten him where he needed to go. Probably embarrassingly quickly. But this was Monica. He'd have to face her after this. It had to be good.

They were naked. And they were definitely doing this, because the opportunity to bow out with any degree of grace or dignity had come and gone when Joey had.

And because she was kissing him again.

"Wow, I can't believe he didn't see my shoes," Monica said with a drunken giggle.

"Eh, he probably thought they were mine," Chandler said, putting a hand in her hair as he moved on top of her.

It was still in that fancy updo she'd had for the rehearsal dinner, but it had fallen just enough in the night that he could thread his fingers through it, tousling it slightly. Sex hair, and they hadn't even had sex yet. He closed his fist to give just the slightest tug to her hair without actively pulling. She moaned and he instantly knew he was doing something right.

Little did she know, he was just warming up. He remembered everything she liked from that little erogenous zone diagram she'd drawn up for him, and he planned to deliver. She wanted variety and sensation, intentionality and surprise. He pulled away from her lips to give her earlobe a little nip and she gasped. Yes, he could take his time…

Or not.

Chandler stopped his playful nibbling suddenly and pulled back an inch or two, eyes wide.

She'd jumped right to seven.

Her hand was clasped around his cock, giving it gentle pumps as she breathed heavily in his ear.

"Um, _now_ I'd say our friendship is ruined."

Monica only giggled more, moving her fingers down to the base and giving his pubes a slight tug like he'd been doing to her hair and he hissed. A little bit out of pain and surprise, but mostly from pleasure. This woman was good with her hands.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

He'd thought him being the sober one and her being the drunk one would put him in control of the situation. It seemed Monica—ever-controlling Monica; he should have known—had a different idea.

"Making you feel good," Monica replied, her voice low and husky in a way he'd never heard from her before. The sound went right to his dick and he swore he felt a twitch before she began pumping her hand again.

"I thought I was going to do that," he said, his voice still sounding normal. Uncertain and unconfident. He moved his hand to start caressing the outside of her breast. "Seven erogenous zones? Have to hit them all and mix them up?"

"Well, there are exceptions to that rule," Monica said, her hand never stopping. "Like, for instance, if the girl really wants sex. And I, Chandler, really want to have sex. Right. Now."

She punctuated the last two words with firm squeezes to his cock and he gasped again. "Well, right now you're trying to make no sex happen. Or not for another ten minutes or so, anyway."

Getting the hint, despite her inebriated state, Monica took her hand away and brought it up to his chest, pinching his nipple. That might have elicited a gasp too, but he didn't want her to think that she had the upper hand. Which she absolutely, completely did.

"What about now?"

"Um, truth be told, I need to settle down a little bit if we want to be able to call what we're about to do sex," Chandler said with a wry smile on his face. Despite what he'd just said to her about 'speed' he didn't want to make good on that promise. He just wanted to set expectations low. "Just give me two minutes to, uh, try my hand at this."

Monica smiled. "Is try your _hand_ a pun?"

Chandler brought his hand up to her face and wiggled his fingers. "Maybe."

Then he kissed her. He remembered faint recollections of years ago, back when Rachel had first come into their lives, when they'd had a conversation about kissing. How men just wanted sex and girls wanted to keep kissing. Well, if she let him, he had no plans to stop kissing her.

Except to make some detours. He moved his lips down to her neck—he'd never noticed what a long neck Monica had before—as he slid his hand up her thigh. He caressed her hip and then brought his hand in to the flesh of her inner thigh.

He kept moving his lips down, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth as he rubbed leg, both of them opening for him naturally as he lay in between. Just like he'd done to her earlobe, he gave her nipple a couple light bites before swirling his tongue, and then repeating.

His hand, meanwhile, crept a little higher. He'd seen from his peek under the covers that she wasn't bare down there—that had always crept him out, though, so he was fine with that—but now he could feel that she definitely kept things trim and tidy. He shouldn't have expected less from Monica.

He started rubbing her, feeling how slick her core already was. That was a blessing because, while he'd thought ahead with the condoms, he hadn't seriously though he was going to get laid, so he hadn't brought any lube with him to London. All they had was what was on the condom and what was between her legs.

So he wanted to make sure she was properly warmed up. He brought his hand just a little higher and began rubbing her clit—something he'd only found out about embarrassingly recently. Monica began to moan and he moved back up to capture her lips again, capturing the sound in his mouth.

" _Chandler_ ," Monica whined. Her throaty bedroom voice was gone and in its place was that of a desperate woman, falling apart at _his_ hand. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked coyly, pleased, although a bit unsettled, to be back in control. He sped up his movements.

"Please fuck me."

Chandler's eyebrows raised and he almost stopped what he was doing with his hand. Monica never spoke like that, and the sound of the expletive brought him immediately to where she was. This was going to happen. And it had to happen _now_.

"Well, when the lady says please…"

Chandler felt around for the condom, panicking a little in the ten seconds it took to find it in the folds of the hotel comforter. Then, without grace, he struggled to tear the wrapper, wanting to make sure he didn't damage the condom. This was their only one; it had to count. It was all he could do not to talk it through its duties as he rolled it on himself, still painfully erect, despite having been on the bench for the last few minutes of activity.

Once the condom was ready to go, he moved back over top of Monica and captured her cheek in his hand, a gesture that felt inappropriately intimate for both a friend and a one night stand. Really, all he wanted to do was make sure that her eyes met his.

"Are you still sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not too drunk?"

"No."

"You're not going to regret this?"

"Chandler," Monica said, a bit of bite in her tone. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk down the aisle."

At that evocative image, Chandler paused, looking at her with wide eyes as he saw whatever patience she had gradually leaving hers.

"Well, alright then."

And he plunged right into her. He didn't usually do that when he had sex—although, again, there was no _usual_ when it came to sex for him. Partnered sex, anyway—but if she wanted him inside of her, by God, he'd be inside of her.

Monica groaned, the sound almost more that of relief than pleasure, and her eyes were already rolling back. He decided to see that as a good sign.

It always took him a minute to find his rhythm. He felt like perhaps there was a different set of muscles one had for sex that helped you thrust and stay upright and do everything all at once that he just hadn't used enough to properly develop. But, eventually, he found something of a stride.

It wasn't enough for Monica, though.

"C'mon, Chandler," she said, meeting his thrusts as hard as she could, the sound of their skin slapping together loud and filthy, even from under the heavy comforter. "Give it to me."

He wanted to say something back, but his breath was already leaving him and all he could do was give a grunt as he tried to put a little more force into his motions.

"That's it," she said, the throaty bedroom voice back for a moment. "Fuck me, Chandler. Fuck my pussy."

Chandler never would have pegged Monica as being one for dirty talk, but, as it was happening, all he could think was that those words were so hot coming out of Monica's mouth. She put one hand on his ass to propel him harder so that every thrust slammed into her full force. Maybe she really _didn't_ want to be able to walk tomorrow.

He watched as she used the other one to grope her breast, no tenderness whatsoever in the motion. She clenched it, her pale skin suddenly bright red when she pulled away. Then she moved the hand down to her clit and began rubbing back and forth so quickly that the motion looked perfectly practiced. Of course it would be, but Chandler was suddenly hit by the image of her touching herself alone in her bedroom, just meters away from his bedroom in his apartment and found himself even more aroused by her.

Suddenly, he was compelled to take a hand and slap her ass. It was a little anticlimactic when it connected, his hand hitting the bed a little too much to make a good smack sound, but Monica still gasped and groaned, "Uhn, _yes_."

He squeezed her ass cheek in his hand, knowing he would leave a hand print there just like she had on her chest. She ground into it and her head fell to the side, her face looking euphoric with pleasure. He released his grip, putting his arm back in a better position for his balance.

With her head to the side, her neck was suddenly fully available to him, and he began nuzzling her, giving little kisses. He couldn't focus on much there, but her neck was too beautiful to resist.

"No…hickeys," Monica breathed.

For a moment, Chandler was shocked back into reality. Ross's wedding was tomorrow. He was having sex with Ross's sister. Ross and Monica's parents were staying in this very hotel as well. This was…wow, this was a really bad idea.

"What's wrong?"

Chandler was brought back to reality by Monica's voice. She was looking up at him, and he hadn't even realized that he'd pulled away from her neck. He'd been on autopilot for the last few seconds. But as he looked at Monica's face, cheeks flushed, beautiful blue eyes dilated, lips swollen from being kissed, he remembered who he was here for.

He was here for her.

He gave her one really hard thrust and they were back on track. He reached for her breast and pinched one nipple hard, making her arch her back. Monica moaned, head lolling back as he felt her speeding up her movements on her clit again. "Uhn, I'm close, Chandler."

"Me…too…" he grit out, struggling to keep his composure. But, despite his mind wandering, he'd already held on longer than he might have predicted, and everything Monica was doing to him was proving to unravel him quite quickly.

"Well then, come on. Fuck my little pussy."

And that did him in. Of course, he'd been fated to finish first. He gave it all that he had for those last couple thrusts, but her words quickly and totally pushed him over the edge, and he came hard into his condom. Luckily, Monica only needed a couple more passes of her fingers and then, just as he'd slowed to a stop, he felt her fluttering around him, letting out an ecstatic moan that could certainly be heard in the rooms on either side of his.

It was all he could do to keep from groaning, "Thank God," into her shoulder as he collapsed onto her. It would be embarrassing for her to hear that his first post-orgasmic thought was: "Thank God she finished." It wasn't like Monica wasn't aware of his less than illustrious reputation as a lover, but he hoped not to bring that into this room at least.

"That was amazing," he said instead, a statement that definitely did outrank that other one.

After a moment of crushing silence—save for the heaving breaths between the two of them—Chandler heard Monica whisper, "It was."

Then he lifted to find her eyes closed and her breathing evening out as she fell asleep. Chandler smiled a little, smoothing her hair and adjusting the pillow just a little bit. Then, with the slight discomfort of sneaking around, he pulled out of her, already beginning to soften. He carefully rolled out of bed, trying not to disturb Monica even though he doubted much would wake her up right now. He withheld commending the condom for its valiant service and dropped it in the wastebasket.

He padded over to the bathroom and took a couple of seconds to wash up before he was struck by how exhausted he suddenly was. It still wasn't even 10pm, but he did have jetlag working against him after all. Without taking the effort his pajamas back on, he slipped back into bed, waffling over how close he should get to Monica. She was taking her half out of the middle, though, so out of fear of falling out of bed more than anything else, he scooted up to her and took the opportunity to run a hand down her side.

She really was the most beautiful woman he knew in real life. She had such a stunning figure with a beautiful curve he could feel under his hand as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He wasn't much of a cuddler, so he knew he would roll away from her naturally before she ever woke up to find him like this.

He fell asleep long before he could ever make good on that.


	2. And: an interlude

Chandler was having the loveliest dream. There was a warm, fluttering sensation on his stomach and hips, and disembodied kisses moving down his body. He felt a heat growing in his belly as he grew aroused by the light, butterfly touches.

He groaned, unsure if the sound was in the dream or in real life. He bit his lip, wanting to make sure that he didn't wake up Joey. He didn't want to do anything to make this dream stop.

Then a hot mouth descended on his cock, and out came another groan he couldn't control. The disembodied mouth began making crude sucking noises as it bobbed up and down on him.

"Shh…Don't want Joey to hear…" he mumbled

"Joey isn't here."

The mouth left his cock for a moment and then went right back to work, the sucking sound resuming. It took a moment for Chandler's brain to catch up. There was a voice. This wasn't some disembodied mouth giving him one of the best wet dreams of his life. Also, if he had to place that voice…

His eyes shot open. But the sounds and the sensations remained. This was no dream. And suddenly, the night before came screaming back to him. Monica. That drunkard thinking she was Ross's mom. Monica. Appearing drunk at his hotel room door. Monica. Begging for him to fuck her harder. Monica. Falling asleep in his bed. Monica. The one he'd wrapped his arm around just before falling asleep. Monica, the one whose hands were on his thighs and whose head was moving so indiscreetly below the blanket.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"About midnight."

The reply was quick, curt, only taking a beat before she took a surprising and pleasurable amount of his cock back in her mouth.

Chandler threw an arm over his eyes, getting lost in the sensations. Still, he couldn't seem to turn his mind off. "Are you still drunk?"

This time, Monica pulled back completely, much to Chandler's regret. She appeared out from under the covers and all Chandler could notice was that she was still nude. He couldn't help but stare at her tits hanging right in front of him. They were quite large for how thin she was, looking especially full and perky where they pressed against his stomach.

"You know, usually men aren't so chatty in these circumstances."

Chandler chuckled. "Well, you've never had the pleasure of being with Chandler Bing before."

Monica rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I just want to make sure your feeling okay," Chandler said, his voice becoming a little more tender.

"Well, I'm not hungover yet, so make your own conclusions."

So she was at least a little drunk. But she had to be less drunk than she'd been a few hours ago, so the fact that she was sucking him off—or had been—boded well. In multiple ways.

"Okay…" he drawled, "my conclusion is that I should have never spoken and I'm sorry."

Monica rolled her eyes again. "Typical boy."

Despite the attitude, Monica ducked back down, throwing Chandler one last playful glance before moving the comforter back on top of her so he couldn't see what she was doing.

Chandler, shocked but pleased that she was going to return back to business so quickly, reclined, resting his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes again. This certainly wasn't a dream anymore, but it was a fantasy come to life. He nearly yelped when the first thing he felt was Monica's teeth about halfway down his cock, grazing all the way up to the sensitive frenulum. She kept her teeth there for just a moment, digging in for the most frightening second of Chandler's fear-filled life before releasing and giving a generous lick.

"That'll teach you to mouth off at me," he heard, muffled from under the blanket.

"Understood!" Chandler declared, trying to keep how utterly turned on he was out of his voice. He wasn't sure if he could have called that sensation pleasurable but suddenly the idea of being dominated by Monica…well, it did things to him.

He didn't have long to think about it, though. She went back to blowing him in earnest, moving her head up and down in the way that was sure to get him off the swiftest. And it did just that.

Despite having had a massive orgasm earlier in the night, he still didn't have it in him to hold off. He only had the wherewithal to babble, "M-Mon, Mon, Mon, Monica!"

Even with the warning, though, she kept her mouth on him and soon enough, he was shooting off uncontrollably. A moment later, the blanket was pulled back, Monica grinning. "See, I would never do _that_ if I was sober."

"Well, neither would I," Chandler agreed, unable to do anything other than match her grin. His was mostly from the euphoria or orgasm, rather than whatever pride Monica appeared to be touting.

Monica laughed, as she collapsed back on the pillow. "But you would drunk?"

"Oh, every time," Chandler joked as he began to slither under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

As Chandler flipped onto his stomach, he said, "Well, I know you didn't want me to mouth off, but I think I might change your mind."

"Oh!" Monica said, surprised. "Sure, let's see what you've got."

Not exactly the most confidence-boosting statement, but he'd take it.

Under the blanket Chandler's eyes might as well have been closed. Then again, this wasn't really a job you could keep your eyes on as you were doing it. Maybe if you were cross-eyed. But without that, he'd have to go by touch.

Just like earlier, he started with her thighs. Just a little touching and—now that he knew that Monica could handle a little roughness—he squeezed a little. It was less like a caress and more like a massage. Then he moved in to her core. He started with his fingers, just to get acquainted with the landscape. He was pleased to find that she was already a little wet. Not very—not like she had been earlier, but enough to speed things up.

He touched his thumb to her clit, giving it a little rub, enough to elicit a moan that Chandler heard from past the comforter. Then he brought his tongue to it, laving over it broadly, then giving shorter, rapid flicks with his tongue. He repeated that action a few times as he brought his fingers down to cunt. He took three fingers and just started to rub her opening a little—he wasn't sure if their earlier session would leave her stretched or not—and then slipped his middle finger in.

A couple pumps was all it took before he added his index finger to the mix. He gave a couple 'come hither' motions and then gave her clit a hard suck. That caused a louder sound to come from Monica, and he knew he was on the right track.

After a couple minutes, his jaw began to get sore and he needed a break. He flipped the comforter up again, breathing heavily. There was not nearly enough oxygen under that thing. He was met with the sight of Monica, eyes closed in pleasure, a hand on either tit, and her mouth hanging slack. When she realized the pleasure had stopped, her eyes flew open with something akin to fury and stared Chandler down.

"What, do you think you're done?"

Chandler was also slack-jawed for a moment, drinking in the sight. Monica, splayed nude in the bed, both her nipples rosy with being pinched, her cheeks flushed, her whole body shining with sweat. "N…No, I'm…yeah."

In an instant, he was completely motivated to get back to business, and a little disappointed that his turn had already come and gone.

He no longer had the stamina of a 20-year-old—back when he hadn't had the chance to use it—but he could already feel a bit of his blood relocating back to his dick.

He remembered the way Monica had been moving her fingers over her clit while they'd been having sex and immediately dove back in to work. He plunged his fingers back into her, this time three of them, and started swiping his tongue over her clit, back and forth as rapidly as he could.

" _Ugh_ ," Monica moaned, louder than ever.

Whenever his jaw or his tongue got tired, he closed his lips around her clit and gave a good suck. After a couple minutes of this, Monica started getting especially vocal.

"Yes, uhn, Chandler. Lick me. I'm so close."

He felt both her hands in his short hair, and the light tugs that she was giving him spurred him on enough to bring his fingers up to her clit, rubbing it faster than his tongue ever could and moving his tongue down to her hole.

"Uhn, that's it, Chandler. That's it. I'm…Ugh, I'm…uhn, yes, yes, yes, I…Chandler! I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna fucking cum…I'm gonna, yes! _Yes_!"

He felt her squeezing around him and he kept rubbing for just a couple moments until she finished pulsing. Then he pulled away, moving the blanket and looking at her, quite pleased with himself.

"Well?" he asked.

For a moment, he couldn't keep his eyes off her chest. Her pale skin was flush and glistening, as it rapidly rose and fell with her heavy breathing. But then he couldn't help but notice the big smile on her face.

"Looks like I was wrong about you mouthing off."

Chandler crawled up and flopped back onto his side of the bed. "Good to know I'm mouthy in a good way too."

He closed his eyes, feeling is own breathing begin to settle as well. Monica's moans and dirty talk had gotten him a bit aroused again, but he couldn't rebound that quickly. He only had a bit of a semi that needed to cool down. He felt Monica get out of the bed and could see the lights of the bathroom turn on behind closed lids, but by the time she came back, he was already asleep.


	3. Two

They'd failed so many times. The wine cellar, no less than three hotel rooms, the honeymoon suite, the airplane…it was as though they were fated to be a one night stand and nothing more. God would smite them before they were allowed to extend their tryst beyond the single night before Ross's wedding.

And they'd made the rule. Their friendship, as Chandler had said, had been effectively ruined the moment they'd seen each other naked. Or certainly after he'd entered her for the first time. So it wasn't that. It was just how complicated it would all be. They were in a very tight friend circle, after all, including Monica's older brother, who was also Chandler's best friend. It would be a mess to have a friends-with-benefits relationship—or any other relationship—in a group that tight knit. That's why they'd made it.

That's why she'd turned around. He'd been one the one to leave. If he wanted that to be their follow through, then she wasn't about to push him.

But when he'd opened the door, she wasn't going to push him away either.

"I just want you to know," Monica gasped between kisses, "That I don't usually act…the way I did that night."

"Uh-huh."

Chandler hardly seemed to hear her as he kept ravishing her, taking off his jacket and beginning to feel for a zipper on her dress. She didn't help him and instead began unbuttoning his shirt. He was wearing a lot more than her anyway.

"When I'm drunk, sometimes I get a lot more…aggressive."

"No less talkative, though."

Monica stared at him, pulling back as she leaned down to slip off her shoes. "You were too!"

"But I don't have to be."

He reached for her again, now without his button-down, and began kissing her in earnest as he led her towards her bedroom. This time, when he felt for her zipper, he got it. The dress fell off her thin frame, landing on the floor in a puddle and leaving her in nothing but a strapless bra and panties. Suddenly conscious of the huge, uncovered window they were in front of, Monica grabbed Chandler's belt and yanked him toward the bedroom.

Once there, Monica pushed him against the door and began working on the belt buckle. Chandler started kissing her neck and she groaned. This time had been so anticipated that she was getting heated much quicker than usual.

"Two," Chandler whispered and for a moment, Monica was confused. Then he licked the shell of her ear and whispered, "Three," and Monica remembered, unable to hold back a small smile.

Loath as she was to do it, they had to separate as she pulled off his undershirt. His pants, now loosened, only needed a tug to fall to his ankles and as he stepped out of them, both were left only in their undergarments. They'd seen each other naked before, but only under the covers, and when half of them had been quite drunk. Now, they were back home in Monica's room, it was the middle of the day, and everyone was sober. Maybe they were still on London time, but it was nothing like London anymore.

Surprisingly, Chandler cupped Monica's face in his hands, breathing a little heavily as he looked into her eyes and said, "Are you sure?"

Monica rubbed a hand up and down his forearm, that touch, so unusual as just friends, feeling shockingly more intimate than everything they'd just been doing with their tongues and their lips.

"Definitely."

He reached for her bra then, their kisses suddenly slower, less heady and desperate. After a couple seconds of struggling with it, Monica reached back, her touch fluttering over his hands as she undid the bra herself. He was left with a full view of her breasts, which he didn't hide. He gazed at them for a moment, seeming captivated before looking back up at her eyes. Monica was startled to notice that his expression didn't change and then he slanted his mouth over hers again, kissing her oh so slowly.

She reached for his boxers. She hooked both thumbs in them and pulled them down in a moment. And then, not fully comfortable with one of them being naked and the other not, she did the same to her own underwear, and then they were naked together for the second time.

She'd told him not to look during their morning after in London. But now there was no hiding it. They were on full display for each other and, just like with their first kiss, it didn't feel weird. Not like how Monica would have thought. It felt…like she wanted more.

She put her hands on his shoulders and guided him back towards the bed. When the backs of her knees hit, she sat down and scooted herself up to lie on the pillows. Chandler stood before her and, for the first time, really, she saw him in all his glory. If he wasn't at full mast right now, he had to be close, because, to her delight, his cock was well-sized. It wasn't huge by any means, but it looked to be nearly a full six inches—about average for what she'd seen. So whatever sexual troubles he'd had in the past, it wasn't because he wasn't packing.

And, judging by their last encounter, it wouldn't be anything to worry about today.

Chandler only took the time to slip off his socks before he joined her, climbing on top of her as the making out continued. He only delayed a moment before a hand was brought to her breast, caressing it slowly before pinching her nipple. Then, he kissed down her neck and put his mouth around the other. She could feel herself getting wetter but, unlike last time, she was in no hurry to rush him. She wanted to see what he could do.

His hand continued its descent down her body until it made it to her ass. He squeezed it a little in his hand, and she flushed at how he'd smacked it last time. It wasn't the kind of thing she usually partook in, but she'd be lying if she said the memory of it, even now, sober, didn't turn her on.

His mouth moved back up to her neck as his hand moved around to her thigh, kneading the muscles around it, teasing her mercilessly.

"Chandler," she gasped.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice breathless, but not to the point that she couldn't hear the mischievous tone behind it.

"Kiss me."

He obliged her. His mouth moved back to hers, slow and languid as his fingers continued to creep mere inches from where she really wanted them. When he finally dove in, she gasped into his mouth. His fingers on her clit felt like electricity. It felt like she'd been dying for his touch for so long now—though it hadn't even been two days—that she could barely handle it when he did.

After a few moments of him getting his rhythm, dipping down for some of the moisture spilling onto her thighs and circling her clit, she reached down and stroked his cock.

He hissed, his whole abdomen tensing as she wrapped her fingers around it. If he hadn't been ready before, he definitely was now. She could feel it. And she was too.

"Condoms are in the nightstand," she said.

After the whole debacle of the last condom in the bathroom with Rachel, Monica had taken to keeping her own supply in her room. She didn't need to be cock-blocked by Rachel again, and certainly not Ross.

"Okay."

Chandler didn't hide his eagerness as he rolled over and began fumbling through her nightstand. She knew she'd have to reorganize it after this was done, but, for the moment, she didn't care. This had been long anticipated and, if she was being quite honest, she was curious how Chandler would hold up in her mind now that she wasn't drunk.

"Got it!" he said, his face boyishly pleased as he presented the square.

Monica took it from him, a playful expression coloring her own face as she ripped it open. She wasted no time sliding it on and then bending over to suck him through it. Chandler groaned and the sound almost made Monica laugh, but she managed to contain it in a smile as she leaned back again on her pillows. Monica didn't usually give blowjobs, but a little lip service here and there wasn't out of the question.

As Chandler leaned back over her, she saw in his eyes the question, again, if she really wanted to go through with this. Just like he had before, she put both hands to his cheeks and said, "I want to do this with you."

He nodded and then, unlike the first time where it had been quick and dirty, he sank in, slowly but surely, until he bottomed out inside of her.

Just like the first time, Monica felt relief at feeling him in her. All of the tension of wanting to get laid for the past two days had made her cunt quiver with anticipation and now she felt tight around him and could only wait eagerly for him to move.

Monica saw his face screwed up, as though he was trying hard to keep from cumming right there. She was flattered to know she had that effect on him. Nevertheless, it was only a couple moments more before he started moving.

"Uhn, yes."

She couldn't keep the sound from coming out. It was good. _He_ was good. As he hit his stride, he reached to start teasing her nipple again, and she bit her lip. This was just what she'd needed. She arched her back a little bit and suddenly he was hitting her just right. She involuntarily began rocking, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was so lost in the sensations that she almost missed him murmur, "God, you're beautiful."

That just made Monica moan louder. She reached down and began to play with her clit. "Tell me more. Talk to me."

Chandler leaned down, his mouth on her ear, licking and nipping her earlobe before whispering, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

" _Yes_ …"

"You look so amazing, splayed out here, just for me. I can't believe I get to do this with you."

Her fingers sped up on her clit just as Chandler's pace increased. It didn't have the ferocity that it had the other night, but he was pounding into her in earnest, balls-deep every time.

"Chandler," she whined, her voice high and uncontrolled. "Yes, I love it…everything you're doing."

"You feel so good, Monica."

"More…give me more."

"I…I'm so lucky…"

"Yes…I'm close. _Chandler_."

"The best woman I've ever met."

Her hand was moving as fast as it could go as Chandler murmured into her ear and against her neck. Abruptly, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed it up to kiss her, swallowing her shout as she came all over his cock.

He kept going for a few more thrusts, pounding relentlessly into her as they kissed sloppily. Their mouths were on each other's without any real finesse, but it was giving Monica the contact she needed. With a shudder and a groan, Monica felt Chandler give a couple more rough thrusts, and she knew he'd finished. He collapsed on top of her, not unlike the first time, but this time, Monica threaded her fingers through his sweaty hair, feeling their breathing sync with each other as they came down from their highs.

"That was amazing," he said, and Monica heard the echo of him having said that before.

Then he pulled out and removed the condom, going in the same motions as they had the first time. In some ways, it had been exactly the same.

But with the words he'd said to her, just for her, in their moment of ecstasy still ringing through her ears, Monica couldn't help but look at the back of his head and realize that now, if not before, everything _was_ truly different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, because this is Friends, the show has contradictory information in it. Episode 5.01 says that Chandler and Monica (somehow) had sex seven times the night before Ross's wedding while episode 7.16 says that they only had one condom. I'm going with the latter because I don't want to write them having sex seven times in one night (for what was obviously just a laugh line) because I don't think that they (Chandler) would. So I just went for one and a half. Hopefully, that's fine with you. Also the 'last condom debacle' is from The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies (2.18).

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but see Monica as a slight dom and Chandler a slight sub. A little more of that in the next chapter. Praise kink in the third.


End file.
